This Jealousy, This Jealousy for You
by MissMoonyMarauder
Summary: A story taking place during Kurt's senior year. A more in depth approach at Blaine's character and family life. Klaine:
1. This Jealousy for You

**This Jealousy, This Jealousy for you**

Kurt was relieved to leave the chilled outside air for the comforting warmth of the Lima Bean. It was winter again, and he was absolutely thrilled that he and Blaine had made it almost a year. He approached the counter and placed both his and Blaine's coffee orders. He picked up both coffees, humming softly, and walked over to claim their favorite table. Kurt sat down, crossed his legs, and promptly checked his watch. Blaine was seven minutes late. This didn't concern Kurt all too much because Blaine was never one of those people that made sure to be on time.

Time passes, and Blaine still hadn't showed up. _He was supposed to be here 13 minutes ago_. Kurt thought. He sipped his coffee lightly, trying not to drink it all before Blaine arrived. Kurt let another ten minutes pass before calling his boyfriend, he didn't want to seem too needy, but this was getting ridiculous. Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Kurt, listen, I am so sorry I'm late. I am on my way now!" Blaine seemed out of breath, like he was running. Kurt smiled. _Well, he should be running if he's gonna be this late._

"Well, alright. Hurry though! I've been looking like a complete loser just sitting here by myself for a half an hour! How much longer will you be?" Kurt asked, anxiously.

"Oh, I'd say about three seconds."

Kurt heard the bell ring and saw Blaine saunter through the door, bright white snow in his hair. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine. Kurt got up from his chair, hugged Blaine, and brushed the snowflakes out of his soft, dark hair. Kurt's smile quickly faded upon noticing Blaine's swollen lower lip, which sported a bright red gash. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. He touched the gash lightly.

"Blaine, what happened?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, that? It's nothing Kurt, don't worry about it!" Blaine lied, convincingly. Kurt was still a bit worried, but Blaine didn't seem too concerned, so he didn't dwell on the subject. Anyway, he had exciting news!

"So," Kurt began excitedly. "Mr. Schue told me what the theme for this week is going to be! You'll never guess!"

"Disney." Blaine said, confidently. Kurt pouted.

"How'd you know?" Kurt whined.

"Santana told me." Blaine shrugged.

"Hmmph, well still! I'm so excited!" Kurt enthused. Blaine nodded in agreement. The bell rang, signaling the opening of the coffee shop door, and in walked David Karofsky. The football player spotted Kurt and waved sheepishly over at him before ordering his coffee. Kurt smiled and waved friendlily back. Blaine's eyes darkened.

"He's in love with you, you know." Blaine informed Kurt. Kurt scoffed as though this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"David is not in love with me!" Kurt whisper-shouted angrily.

"Oh please! He kissed you!" Blaine yelled outraged, not as worried about Karofsky overhearing the conversation as Kurt was. David looked over at the couple, horrified.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear. "He is standing right there! That boy was confused when he did that! He is finally on the right track-"

"Did you ever think about why he kissed you? Huh? Why do you think that was, Kurt?"

"Maybe because he thought I would understand?" Kurt was fuming. He didn't understand where all of Blaine's anger was coming from. He had barely said a word against Karofsky before today. "You of all people should understand his situation, Blaine!" At this point, Karofsky had walked timidly over to the arguing couple.

"Blaine," Dave said. Blaine looked up in surprise at the taller boy, as though just noticing he was there. "I've said many times before that I am so sorry about everything I did to Kurt and none of it will ever happen again. I wouldn't hurt him again, not after he had been so supportive of me this year." Blaine looked disgusted and before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine was lunging at Karofsky. A full on fight ensued, despite The owner of the Lima Bean Kurt's desperate cries and pleas. More of a beating rather, as Dave was about twice Blaine's height and three times his size. In the middle of a punch, Dave stopped abruptly, his body shaking. Blaine cowered on the ground awaiting the blow, but Dave stood up quickly and ran from the room. Blaine's still- angry eyes met Kurt's tearful ones.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled shrilly. "That boy has been doing so well this year! He has not gotten in one fight! McKinnley even wiped his record clear." He turned and addressed the bystanders, all circled around Blaine. "And if any of you tell anyone at McKinnley that you saw anything you won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Oh, so it's not _him_ being in love with _you_ I have to worry about! It's the other way around!" Blaine screamed, spitting blood everywhere.

"Blaine you are acting like a child!" Kurt bawled. "Just calm down…" Kurt held out a hand for Blaine, but Blaine shoved it away and stood up on his own, trying not to wince in pain. He stormed from the shop to find that the snow had turned into cold, icy rain.

Blaine barely remembered walking home, he was too angry to have any intelligible thoughts anyway. He just remembered slamming the door after walking into his house and seeing his father's face. The way his father looked at him, it was like he was _happy. _Happy, that Blaine had gotten into a fight. Happy, that he finally seemed to be doing something manly. Happy, and relieved, and proud.

"You look like a wreck, son! Who'd you fight with? Did you win?" His father chuckled to himself. Blaine was shaking with anger.

"This football player from my school and no… I didn't win…" He spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh well you'll get him next time!" His father patted Blaine on the back. "What were you fightin' over son? A girl? Did he say something about you?" Blaine clenched both fists by his sides.

"A _girl_, dad? A _girl_? Dad! We have gone over this! I AM GAY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE WERE FIGHTING OVER MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaine's father shook his head in shock. "Yeah Dad, my boyfriend."

"Oh don't you call me _dad_! I am no father of yours!" The man yelled. "I GAVE YOU ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO CHANGE, BLAINE, AND YOU GO OFF AND GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING I CAN CHANGE! THIS IS WHO I AM, BUT YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, YOU, YOU CAN CHANGE! YOU JUST REFUSE TO EVEN TRY!"

"I TRY ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE…LITTLE-" Blaine's father finished his sentence by slapping Blaine across the face roughly. He grabbed his neck and pushed him against the kitchen wall. "YOU ARE TO BE OUT OF THIS HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES, BOY. DO YOU HEAR ME? TEN MINUTES!"

"Where am I supposed to go?" Blaine asked weakly, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"TEN MINUTES!" was his father's only answer. Blaine limped upstairs as quickly as he could and shoved random clothes and items into the bag. He was out of the house within five minutes, with nowhere to go.


	2. You're Not Alone

**You're not alone, cause' you're here with me**

Kurt had spent the last hour sobbing in his bedroom. He distantly heard a knock on the door. The person didn't wait for him to answer, they just walked in. It was Finn, Kurt saw, through tearful eyes.

"Hey Kurt," He said awkwardly. "Um… you've been in here a really long time… and you're crying." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

"Is it Blaine?" He guessed, not knowing what else on earth could make his brother so upset. Finn sat cautiously next to him on the bed.

"We- w- we had a fight!" Kurt managed to choke out, before collapsing into a fresh batch of tears. "A-a-and now h-he won't even pick up his ph-phone!" Hi hiccupped to his step- brother. Finn put a comforting arm around Kurt shoulders and clumsily patted his arm. He had never seen Kurt like this before. Even when the whole Karofsky thing was happening, Kurt had a little spark in him, a small part of him alive and wanting to fight back. Now, there was nothing.

"He'll come around, Kurt. I mean, this kind of thing used to happen all the time with Quinn and Rachael."

"Yeah and look how both of those relationships turned out!" Kurt wailed, referring to the fact that Finn had been single for months. Finn desperately tried to find the right words to say, but he was never too much of a natural when it came to things like that.

"You both care about each other so much, I'm sure-"

"Finn," Kurt interrupted. "You don't understand. Blaine… h-he-he thinks I like Karofsky or something! I-I think he was jealous s-so he just-just attacked Dave… and of course Dave fought back and… and absolutely pummeled him! A-and when I defended Dave… Blaine j-just ran away and now- now he's never going to speak to me again!" Finn didn't exactly understand the whole story, but he got the gist.

"Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong... If worse comes to worse I'll beat him up for you!" Finn offered.

"No! No! He's already hurt enough!" And Kurt collapsed to sobs again. Finn realized he was saying all the wrong things and decided to just sit there with Kurt, quietly as he cried it out.

Eventually Kurt fell asleep on his brother's shoulder. Finn gently laid him down on his bed, unfolded the blanked on the end, and softly placed it over his brother's peacefully sleeping body. Then, he continued to set up a couple of blankets on the floor. He was going to sleep in Kurt's room, to make sure he was alright. Finn cared about his brother more than he let on, and hated when he was hurting. He had to make sure Kurt didn't do anything he would regret.

Finn soon found out that this was a very good idea when he was awoken by Kurt, tripping over his sleeping body at 2:30 in the morning.

"Kurt?" Finn asked groggily. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Blaine!" Kurt said, wildly, grabbing for his jacket. "I've got to go, this isn't right!

"Oh, no you don't!" Finn interjected.

"I do!"

"I can't let you do that Kurt!"

"I don't need you're permission! I can do what I want!"

"How do you expect to find his house, Kurt? I know he's never had you over!" Finn pointed out, for once happy that Kurt shared these sorts of things with him. Kurt sat down defeated and plopped back down, headfirst, on his pillow, his eyes hollow.

"You'll talk to him tomorrow in school, ok Kurt?"

"Ok." He agreed. He didn't get much sleep the rest of the night. He just tossed and turned, dipping in and out of horrifying dreams about life without Blaine…

Morning came and Kurt refused to get out of bed. He'd hit snooze _twice_. This would be considered a record. Burt was forced to bribe him with his favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs and toast. Once out of bed, Kurt put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, barely running a brush through his bedhead. He was too depressed to care. Kurt moped in the passenger seat of Finn's car on the way to school. In the middle of his sulking, Kurt's absolute favorite song came on the radio. This was probably the one thing that could have snapped him out of it. He hummed along and randomly glanced down at his outfit.

"FINN!" Kurt said urgently.

"What?" Finn asked, concerned. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You have to turn around; I have to go change my clothes!" Finn looked at his brother, a mixture of confusion and relief on his face.

"What? C'mon Kurt, we are already half-way to the school! You look fine!" Kurt scoffed at this remark. He most certainly did not look "fine". He looked like a complete wreck. If he went to school looking like this, Blaine would know he was completely heartbroken. He could not let the boy get that satisfaction.

"Finn Hudson! You turn this car around right now!" Kurt ordered. " I can't let him see me like this!... I can't let anyone see me like this!" Finn obliged; he was happy to hear Kurt sounding like Kurt again.


End file.
